


The Skype Call

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cam - Freeform, Cyber sex, Dom - Freeform, Dominance, Drabble, FUCK, Fanfiction, Fetish, Fic, Fiction, HyungWonho - Freeform, K-Pop - Freeform, K-pop References, Kink, M/M, Male Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Orgasm, Short One Shot, Skype, Skype Call, Skype Sex, Webcam Sex, cam sex, cum, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy





	The Skype Call

For many people, in the age of technology, the computer was a haven of data and social connection between like minded people. For others, it was a playground of sexual deviance made the world over to show some skin. For some, both famous and ordinary, it was both.

Shin Hoseok wasn’t far away from the person he considered the love of his life, not geographically, but even ten miles felt like a million. Skype offered a soft comfort between the two of them, so he used it often–and tonight was no different. Usually, he called when he was walking around Seoul or getting food with his manager, so that the his lover would feel at home while away on contract with his modeling, but tonight he called from his room.

“Turn on the light, so I can see your face. It’s dark, Wonho.”

Wonho shifted in place as the computer illuminated his face, catching shadows across his features. He reached over and turned on a dim lamp, tipping his head, his brown hair falling to the side. It had been too long since his eyes had looked upon that face without distraction and at the sight of it, his eyes softened, his lip pulling into his teeth.

“There’s no one around.”

Wonho kept his eyes trained on the face that took up his screen, his gaze focused on lips, teeth, tongue–it was all getting to him. Scooting back in his chair, he pushed backward until his body from the tops of his thighs to his forehead was in view, his hands resting on the arms of the chair.

He wore a black hoodie and plain, fitted jeans which made up the bulk of his lounging wardrobe. Wonho let his eyes refocus and he shifted in place, his legs spreading wide. He could only listen to the other speak for a handful of minutes before the depth of that voice got to him, the movement of those lips stirring him.

“It’s late. Why don’t you tell me why you’re not in bed?”

Teeth bit into plump lips and his belt sounded loud in the quiet room, the shuffling from the other side of the screen the only thing filling the space. The sound of the zipper came next, deafening as each tooth seemed to have its own tone. Leaning back, he used his hands to tease, lifting his shirt slowly to reveal inch after inch of skin, the expanse of toned and well-loved muscle. His tongue sought out the line of his lips, fingers meeting the sensitive flesh of his nipples, giving a show of their dusted rose color. Wonho arched slightly off of the back of the chair, already throbbing and testing the fabric of his black underwear.

“Do you mean to tease me? Surely you know what happens when you tease, Hoseok…”

A fingertip pressed through lips, feeling teeth as he bit gently, testing the depth and reach of his tongue. Wonho sucked, coupling the action with the touch of the sensitive flesh of his chest which made his hips wiggle in jarring, small circles. His cheeks went a bit more red and his eyes clouded over with need, a whimper breaking out around his digit.

“Show me how badly you want my hands on you…Show me, Wonho.”

Wonho dropped the hand from his mouth and ghosted a finger down the visibly trembling length, still covered in fabric, a wet spot appearing and making the fabric look even darker around the head of his repressed girth. Gasping, the pink of his tongue showed again and he bit it, trembling from his own touch, imagining longer, thinner fingers and thicker lips.

“Present it to me.”

The waistband popped against the base of his shaft and Wonho winced, the feeling nearly painful against the vein of the thickened muscle–but something about it reminded Wonho of him, which only accelerated his release. It wasn’t far and he could feel it building; he had barely even touched himself.

Lifting fingers back to his lips, he covered them in saliva and let them drop back down, lubricating the tip which was nearly purple from the blood rush and profusely leaking. Situating fingers just under the head of his girth, he began to rotate them as they moved up and down slowly, gliding against the line of it.

“Good boy, keep going.”

Hips lifting, Wonho’s free hand kept to his chest, rubbing and pinching at sensitive flesh to stimulate him further. Rocking up and into his own fingers, he let out tiny little gasps and the noises that pushed from him were moans of pleasure so high they betrayed his body type, “Ah-ah-ahh.” His voice was repetitive and followed the rhythm of his fingers, his eyes on the screen, intent on looking into those eyes as he met his end.

“Just like that.”

His eyes became slightly blurry, but he kept his vision focused, his fingers moving faster and faster, hips jerking. His sounds became vulgar, sickeningly submissive and he shook enough to make the chair groan at its pivot. His legs tensed and he felt himself grow close, his fingers pointing his girth towards his chest, which was heaving, his lips open wide, moaning incessant.

“Release. Do it.”

Wonho came undone with a burst of pleasure so hard it caused the chair to bow a bit, cracking against the wall behind him, “Ah!” He cried out, eyes rolling back and cheeks burgundy. His hips shook through it, muscles pulsing hard enough to force his fingers open wide. Painting his chest in white ropes reaching up to his sternum and catching the black of his hoodie, Wonho keened and whimpered through the aftershock, fingers still slowly moving.

As he came down, his eyes remained on that screen, seeking approval. Wonho didn’t dare let his hoodie fall and he even came closer to allow the other to see the state of his chest, a pleased smile on both their faces.

“Wonderful. Sleep well. I love you.”

The screen went dark and the light was quickly switched off, Wonho pulling himself up and stripping nude. Wiping himself clean with his hoodie, he dropped it into the hamper before climbing into bed, bathed in the moonlight coming from the window. Biting his lip, he smiled to himself, the Skype contact name from the top of the screen burned into his retinas. Wonho’s lips curled and he closed his eyes, turning his head to the window, his hands resting on his chest, his heart still hammering as his mouth formed silent words.

“I love Dodo.”


End file.
